it's a little cold in paradise tonight
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Une minute d'inattention. Suigetsu et Karin perdent leur bébé, dans un tragique accident ; un accident qui les hante, depuis ce soir-là. Dans le chagrin et la culpabilité, ils se déchirent douloureusement ; perdue dans un tourbillon, Karin rejette la faute sur son amant et une boule au ventre, Suigetsu essaie de survivre, à travers ses larmes. Se retrouveront-ils?


_ it's a little cold in paradise tonight

Est-ce que cet univers en valait réellement le coup? Il était là, le regard perdu dans les méandres de son esprit brisé, les mains tremblantes ; pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal? Un sanglot lui échappa, bien qu'il aurait aimé être fort encore un peu, un tout petit peu et il plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, étouffant les signes de sa souffrance ; est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'être triste? Des larmes prirent la fuite, loin de ses paupières et dévalèrent ses joues pâles, rugueuses, meurtries par la réalité qui se fracassait sans cesse contre son visage ; le souffle court, il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais l'air lui brûla la gorge, les lèvres, le coeur, sûrement l'âme, également.

La pluie s'acharnait contre les murs, contre la vitre, contre la terre et pendant un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé se perdre dans cette tempête ; la nature aurait peut-être mis fin à ses souffrances intérieures, elle aurait peut-être été capable de faire taire les cris désespérés de son âme, elle. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé, là? Cet univers l'abîmait, le blessait, l'éraflait et lui, qu'était-il censé faire? Qu'était-il censé faire pour se sentir bien, de nouveau?

D'un geste empreint de maladresse et de rage, il essuya les larmes qui souillaient son visage du revers de sa manche et prit une inspiration, silencieusement ; il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, il n'avait pas le droit de se perdre. Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent un instant au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce reflet qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ; des mèches blanches attachés en un catogan négligé, une fêlure au fond des iris et ce fichu tremblement qui ne le lâchait pas. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et doucement, il mit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue ; il réajusta le col du pull gris qu'il portait, resserra la ceinture qui tenait maladroitement son jean et lissa les quelques plis.

Le coeur en vrac, il se tira hors de la pièce et s'enfonça dans la cuisine ; une délicieuse odeur flottait entre les murs, il s'empressa d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole et attrapa une assiette, dans l'un des meubles suspendus aux murs. Puis, il déposa l'assiette pleine sur un plateau, où traînait déjà un verre et des couverts, et ferma les yeux, un instant ; il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, il n'avait pas le droit, bordel. Dans une inspiration particulièrement douloureuse, il fit taire le tremblement qui s'accrochait à lui et effaça la trace d'une quelconque souffrance sur son visage.

Le bruit de ses pas mit fin au silence, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce ; une chambre d'enfant. Il se souvenait de tous ces jours qu'il avait passé ici, à peindre les murs, à mettre les meubles en place, des moments bercés par l'insouciance et les rires, les sourires et la tendresse, l'amour et le bonheur. Est-ce qu'un jour les rires empliraient de nouveau cette pièce ou resterait-elle éternellement dans l'obscurité ?

\- « hey, c'est moi » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix douloureusement tendre

D'une démarche lente, presque peureuse, il se rapprocha de la silhouette, dans un coin de la pièce et déposa le plateau sur le dessus lisse d'un meuble hasardeux ; les volets fermés n'offraient que peu de visibilité dans la pièce, les ténèbres semblaient sur le point de fondre en eux, de ne jamais s'en aller et au fond, ça l'effrayait tellement. 

\- « je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré, j'ai passé la matinée dessus et après plusieurs coupures, je suis plutôt fier de moi » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton un peu plus enjoué

Le son de sa voix se répercutait entre les murs, coupait le silence, mais rien ne lui répondait, il se heurtait à ses propres mots et bordel ce qu'il se trouvait stupide à cet instant ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes et il mit un genou à terre, à quelques centimètres de l'autre personne.

\- « il faut que tu manges, s'il te plaît » souffla-t-il, peiné « fais le pour moi, d'accord ? »

Il regretta ses mots, à l'instant où les prunelles pourpres colériques de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent aux siennes ; où était passé la joie? l'amour? Tous ces sentiments qui les liaient tous les deux, depuis si longtemps ; il haïssait ça, il haïssait l'univers et cette fichue fêlure dans les yeux de la rousse.

\- « pardon, je-.. » commença-t-il, le souffle court

Un coussin se cogna brutalement contre son visage, étouffant la fin de sa phrase et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était celui qu'elle serrait contre elle, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce ; il n'ajouta rien, ramassant simplement l'objet et le déposa douloureusement aux pieds de la rousse, les yeux baissés. Il était incapable de lui faire face, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était désolé ; il fuyait, comme un lâche.

\- « pardon » répéta-t-il, les larmes au bord des paupières « pardon, je suis désolé.. pardon »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de ses lèvres, ils se bloquaient quelque part dans sa gorge et éraflaient tout sur leur passage, chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose ; il prit une inspiration tremblante et retint ses larmes, aussi fort que possible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, il n'avait pas le droit de fondre en larmes ; il n'avait pas le droit, bon sang.

\- « c'est juste que.. il faut que tu manges, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il « tu as besoin de-.. »  
\- « dégage, Suigetsu » cracha-t-elle, vulgairement

Une lame ; la voix de son amante lui fit l'effet d'une lame, qui s'enfonçait encore et encore, dans ses entrailles. Il retint difficilement les larmes, le cri désespéré au bord de ses lèvres et la nausée qui le prit, il aurait aimé la haïr pour ça, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui, mais au fond, elle en avait le droit, n'est-ce-pas? Ses iris au ton mauve se perdirent un instant dans les prunelles de la rousse, il se noya dans la souffrance qui s'y reflétait inlassablement.

\- « je t'ai dit, dégage, putain » s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix colérique

Deux mains féminines le tirèrent de ce flot douloureux, elle le frappa brutalement sur le torse, les traits déformés par la colère ; maladroitement, il atterrit sur les fesses et les sourcils froncés, posa un regard craintif sur la rousse. Est-ce qu'au fond, c'était de sa faute? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui, si elle souffrait tant? Le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire et il imagina un instant ce qu'auraient été leurs existences, si il n'avait pas fait le premier pas ; et s'il n'était jamais allé vers elle, est-ce qu'elle serait heureuse, aujourd'hui?

\- « pardon » lâcha-t-il, tragiquement, dans un souffle saccadé « pardon »  
\- « je te déteste » répliqua-t-elle, durement  
\- « pardon » répéta-t-il, le cœur brisé « pardon »  
\- « va te faire foutre » balança-t-elle, la voix tremblante

Dans un bond maladroit, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se jeta sur lui, s'installant sans aucune gêne sur le bassin du garçon ; leurs regards se confrontèrent un instant, un court instant qui suffit amplement à Suigetsu pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amour, de tendresse, dans le regard de la rousse. Elle le haïssait si puissamment qu'il hésitait à la laisser prendre sa vengeance, à la laisser le rouer de coups, quitte à en crever, là, tout de suite ; qu'était-il sans elle, sans son amour ?

La main, qui autrefois l'avait caressé, touché tendrement, embrasé, le frappa brutalement sur la joue et il étouffa le gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres tremblantes ; elle avait le droit de faire ça, elle avait le droit de lui faire mal. Qu'elle le tue si elle le souhaite, tant que ça effaçait un peu de sa peine ; il était prêt à tout, pour elle.

\- « c'est de ta faute » souffla-t-elle, à bout de souffle « c'est à cause de toi »

Des larmes s'échappaient des paupières de la rousse et il ne dit rien, lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent sur son visage, lui hurlant qu'il était la cause de tout ça ; les lèvres entrouvertes, il prit une inspiration.

\- « je t'aime, Karin » lâcha-t-il, dans une inspiration souffrante

Il aurait aimé, cette fois-ci, que le silence de la pièce lui réponds, mais le bruit de la gifle se répercuta entre les murs ; quelques mois en arrière, elle lui aurait répondu qu'elle l'aimait, sûrement encore plus fort, et qu'elle était raide dingue de lui. Elle lui aurait caressé tendrement la joue et l'aurait embrassé, comme ci leurs vies en dépendaient ; mais où était passé ce temps?

\- « putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama une voix masculine, à l'autre bout de la pièce

Les yeux baissés, Suigetsu remarqua simplement le bouquet de fleurs qui s'écrasait au sol, alors que l'homme se rapprochait d'eux, d'une démarche rapide, suivit d'un autre ; la rousse se retrouva soudainement loin de lui et un bras puissant se glissa autour de sa taille, le hissant doucement sur ses deux pieds.

\- « ça va ? » demanda le brun, près de lui, les sourcils froncés

Il se heurta silencieusement à l'inquiétude dans les prunelles brunes du garçon et acquiesça, faiblement ; à quelques mètres d'eux, elle se débattait férocement dans les bras d'un grand blond, qui tentait tant bien que mal de prendre sa colère contre lui.

\- « calme-toi, Karin, putain » s'exclama le blond

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il bloqua les bras de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui mettre un coup ; elle semblait si en colère, à cet instant, qu'une infime partie de lui hésitait à prendre la fuite. Les prunelles bleutées du blond se posèrent sur le visage de Suigetsu et ils échangèrent silencieusement un court regard.

\- « tu saignes » grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés

Dans un geste tremblant, il porta le bout de ses doigts à son visage et constata que le blond disait vrai, il saignait abondamment du nez ; pourtant, la colère de la rousse ne semblait pas se taire, est-ce qu'elle se tairait un jour? Est-ce qu'un jour, elle arriverait à sourire, de nouveau?

\- « Sasuke » appela le blond « emmène-le dans la salle de bain, pour son nez, je m'occupe d'elle »  
\- « tu es sûr, Naruto ? » demanda le brun, une certaine inquiétude dans les prunelles  
\- « oui, vas-y ; c'est ma cousine, elle a besoin de moi » souffla-t-il, dans un hochement de tête

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Suigetsu se retrouva hors de la pièce, où les cris de la femme qu'il aimait, se fracassaient brutalement entre eux ; le brun le tira doucement dans la salle de bain, le força à prendre place sur le bord de la baignoire et étouffa le saignement avec une compresse imbibée de désinfectant. La voix de la rousse se répercutait douloureusement dans son esprit, méritait-il vraiment tout ça?

\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute »

Un sursaut le prit, au son de la voix du brun, agenouillé face à lui ; depuis combien se connaissaient-ils déjà ? Un bon paquet d'années, une rencontre hasardeuse dans l'enfance, ils faisaient partis du même cercle d'amis, du même groupe de musique, jusqu'au jour où tous les membres avaient tournés le dos à Sasuke, à cause de son homosexualité ; Suigetsu n'avait pas compris cette décision, qu'y avait-il de mal dans le simple fait d'aimer quelqu'un? Lui, il était resté ; il s'était battu pour le brun, il avait recruté de nouveaux membres et parmi eux, ce grand blond, qui avait su prendre le coeur du garçon entre ses mains et l'aimer comme il fallait.

\- « je sais ce que tu penses, je te connais par cœur, tu sais » souffla le brun, concentré sur le saignement de nez de son meilleur ami « ce n'est pas de ta faute, Suigetsu ; c'était un accident, ça aurait pu être Naruto ou moi, au volant, et tu le sais, au fond »

Une minute d'inattention, une seule et courte minute.

\- « tu n'as rien fais de mal » ajouta-t-il « elle souffre, elle cherche un coupable et malheureusement, ça tombe sur toi, mais n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te dit, elle se trompe »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là, la pluie s'acharnait sur le village, enveloppait quiconque osait sortir de chez-soi ; ils avaient pris tous les deux la route et pendant une minute, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la rousse, assise sur le siège passager, une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi. Il se souvenait s'être dit qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, pour ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres.

\- « tu es une victime, toi aussi » continua le brun, d'une voix douce « tu as le droit de fondre en larmes, tu as le droit d'être mal, tu as le droit d'être sauvé, même si elle, refuse de l'être »

Ils auraient dû être heureux, tous les trois ; il aurait pris soin d'elle et de leur bébé, si seulement le contrôle de la voiture ne lui avait pas échappé, si seulement ils n'avaient pas pris de plein fouet ce pick-up, si seulement ils n'avaient pas perdus le fruit de leur amour.  
Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps s'échappèrent soudainement de ses paupières et un sanglot lui échappa, malgré lui ; dans un geste maladroit, il déposa sa main sur ses lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire la souffrance qui émanait de lui, mais le brun le tira contre son torse et l'enlaça si fort, que toutes les barrières qu'il s'était construit tombèrent en un flot de larmes. Un cri désespéré se hissa hors de ses lippes et il s'accrocha douloureusement au corps du brun, contre lui ; est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'être triste? De fondre en larmes? D'être sauvé?

Deux personnes qui se déchirent, sûrement qu'il n'aurait dû faire le premier pas, il n'aurait jamais dû lui prendre la main, embrasser ses lèvres, lui dire toutes ces belles choses ; de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être sous la pluie, quelques années en arrière, à l'instant où il avait failli la perdre, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents maladroits. Il se souvenait très bien lui avoir prit la main, l'avoir empêché de prendre la fuite et d'avoir prit ses lèvres en otage, parce que ce jour-là, il s'était refusé l'éventualité de la perdre, il s'était refusé une existence sans elle, sans son sourire, sans ses blagues cyniques.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait dû ne rien dire, ne rien faire ; il aurait simplement observé le dos de la rousse enveloppé par la pluie, disparaître dans la nuit.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans les bras du brun? Il n'en savait rien, mais ses yeux le brûlaient et les sillons de larmes ne semblaient pas être prêt à s'effacer de ses joues. Les membres engourdis, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, dans un reniflement indiscret et tendit une main au brun, encore installé au sol ; Sasuke l'attrapa et se hissa, à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard, un long regard, empreint de « merci » et Suigetsu s'extirpa de la pièce, les mains tremblantes.

Ses pas le guidèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagés, elle et lui, pendant si longtemps, et il attrapa une vieille valise, dans un coin de la penderie ; il balança plusieurs vêtements dedans, quelques photos, des objets débiles auxquels il tenait et la referma dans un grand coup sec. S'il attendait, il ne le ferait jamais ; parce qu'il l'aimait, toute son âme, tout son être, l'aimait terriblement. Les prunelles du garçon se perdirent une demi-seconde sur le cadre photo qui traînait sur un coin de bureau, elle semblait si heureuse, dans ses bras ; comment était-ce possible? comment une simple minute suffisait à mettre un terme à des années de bonheur?

Il tira la valise le long du corridor, n'échangeant aucun mot avec Sasuke, qui le suivait silencieusement et s'enfonça dans la pièce, qui aurait du accueillir leur enfant ; qui aurait dû accueillir ce petit mélange parfait d'eux. Les choses auraient dû être différentes, ils auraient dû être heureux.  
Naruto reposait sur le sol, le dos contre un mur, et serrait dans ses bras, la rousse, en proie en larmes ; une vue qui brisa un peu plus le coeur du garçon. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais faire couler ses larmes, parce qu'elle méritait mieux que ça, elle méritait tout le bonheur de l'univers. Le blond posa un regard sur lui et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, lorsque ses prunelles bleutées effleurèrent la valise dans l'encadrement de la porte ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça tristement. Sûrement qu'il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, les aider à se retrouver, à s'aimer encore une centaine d'années, mais ce n'était pas possible ; il échangea un regard douloureux avec Sasuke, à l'entrée de la pièce et resserra sa prise autour du corps frêle de sa cousine.

\- « je m'en vais » lâcha Suigetsu, dans un souffle souffrant « Karin, je m'en vais »

Elle ne réagissait pas à ses mots et il se sentit particulièrement stupide d'avoir cru, pendant un instant, qu'elle le retiendrait, qu'elle l'empêcherait de s'en aller ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blanches.

D'une démarche douloureusement lente et hésitante, parce qu'au fond, est-ce qu'il faisait le bon choix, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un genou au sol.

\- « je m'en vais » répéta-t-il, les larmes au bord des paupières, la voix brisé « je t'aime terriblement, je suis fou amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est plus possible, ni pour toi, ni pour moi »

Les mains tremblantes, il retira l'alliance à son doigt et difficilement, la déposa au sol.

\- « je te souhaite tellement de bonheur, c'est tout ce que tu mérites » ajouta-t-il, dans un sanglot incontrôlé « j'espère qu'un jour, tu iras mieux, que tu seras de nouveau heureuse, comme avant ; et que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de toi, qui comblera le trou béant que j'ai causé dans ton cœur »

Dans une inspiration brûlante, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et fit volte-face, camouflant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- « au revoir, Karin » murmura-t-il

Et sans un mot de plus, il attrapa la valise et se tira hors de la pièce. Il s'échappa de la demeure, comme ci sa simple présence en ces lieux le brûlait douloureusement ; à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il s'éloignait d'elle, ce bout de femme qu'il aimait, ce bout de femme qu'il avait épousé, devant tous leurs amis, ce bout de femme qu'il avait privé d'un avenir magnifique.  
Le vent frais sur son visage fit redoubler ses larmes et il étouffa tant bien que mal le cri douloureux, le rire soulagé, le sanglot libéré, entre ses lèvres ; sa silhouette se mêla à l'obscurité, sans un regard en arrière, difficilement, vers une destination qui lui était encore si inconnue.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix, dis? Mon être entier me hurle de retourner auprès d'elle, mais si je le fais, si je retourne à ses côtés, ça nous détruira un peu plus ; sûrement que je suis le souvenir douloureux de ce qu'il s'est passé, sûrement que la dernière chose qu'elle a vu avant l'accident, c'est moi au volant. _  
_Je suis parti, tu sais ; j'ai pris une valise, j'ai déposé ma bague au sol et je suis parti, bordel ce que ça fait mal. Elle me manque déjà tellement, est-ce qu'un jour ça ira mieux? Sasuke m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que ça aurait pu être lui au volant, ce soir-là, mais ça ne fait pas taire ma culpabilité, elle est là, elle me ronge, je le sens ; j'ai privé la femme que j'aime de son bonheur et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable, un jour, de me le pardonner. _

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant, sans elle?_

_Suigetsu Hôzuki, 23/09/2019_


End file.
